ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GWC Viva La GWC
Viva La GWC is the July Pay-Per-View for the Global Wrestling Coalition. 2007 The official theme song is "The Good Left Undone" by Rise Against. *'T-Money' © defeats Stargazer, Yukio Blaze, Drake Kencedro, and Xavier Cross in an Ultimate X match to retain the GWC World Championship. **Danny Vice remains in control of the GWC. *'Ryder' v. Chris Cage goes to a no-contest when Ryder beat Cage down before the match *'Lexington "The Poet" Royale and Outcast' defeated CXF ("The Gift from the Gods" Felipe Salarose and "The Disciple" Zak Warner) © to win the GWC Tag Team Championship. **Poet pinned Salarose after a Super Pen Is Mightier **Jamal Carter was originally booked as Royale's partner but was unable to get out of the United States to make the match. *'David Alastair' defeated J.W. McCammon © to win the GWC United States Championship. **Alastair pinned McCammon using The Nail *'Thunder' defeated Triple X to win the vacant GWC Tapout Championship. **Triple X tapped out to The Million Dollar Dream *'Skyler Striker' defeated Joe Ragnal to become the #1 contender for the GWC Television Championship. **Striker made Ragnal submit to Lockdown *'Snad' pinned Rick Mad to become #1 contender for the GWC United States Championship **Bishop was also in the match **Snad pinned Mad after a Snad Cutter *'Kevin Hardaway' defeated Jason D'Angelo by knockout *'Brian Wolf' defeated "The Lone Wolf" Sean Williams *'Chrysta' defeated Xavier Hudson, Anthony Clark, Kid Alpha, Kid Hollywood, Phantom, and Chris Andretti to become the #1 contender for the GWC Ultimate Championship in a Hardcore Battle Royal 2008 The official theme song was "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC. *'Derek Sitar ©' defeated Michael "Thunder" Knight in the World Championship Challenge Finale. **Sitar pinned Knight following a Super Andreka. *'Sammie Rene' defeated Kevin Hardaway by disqualification. **Hardaway initially forced Rene to tap, but he would not release the hold and the decision was reversed. *'Zak Warner' defeated DeAngelo Williams © to win the GWC United States Championship. *'Christian Striker' defeated Skyler Striker and Azrael Alexander to retain Money-In-The-Bank Contract. *'Mike Ragnal ©' defeated Kram and The Virus to retain the GWC Television Championship. *'Motor City Mafia ©' defeated Dead End to retain the GWC Tag Team Championship. *'Ryan Daniels' defeated Kurt Burton and Doc Henry. **Daniels pinned Burton. *'Creeping Death' defeated Wayne McGurk in a Camp Crystal Lake Match for #1 Contendership of the GWC Ultimate Championship. *'Xavier Cross' defeated Lee Rivvy. *'"Mediocre" Mike Machado' defeated Spike Kane, Mark Evil and Christian Gardner in Danny Vice Special Match. **The briefcase held a contract to become the GWC Commissioner, which only for Vice to overturn the decision when Spike Kane did not win. Machado did get a bye however to the finals of a United States Championship contender tournament. *'Random McRally' defeated The Stargazer for #1 Contendership for the GWC Television Championship. *Johnny Reb © and "Reckless Jack" Brad Kane GWC Underground Championship Match went to No Contest" when The Machine interfered on behalf of Reb. *'Dark Matches:' **James Casey defeated "The Executioner" CSB. **B.G. Mancini v. Jake Reed went to no contest.